Gallery: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) / Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1
This is the gallery for Hiccup in Seasons 1 and 2 of Dragons: Race to the Edge. 1 Season Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1 Hiccup Toothless diving down.jpg RTTEe1.3.PNG Hiccup not knowing what to do.jpg Hiccup upset RTTE.png Received 1487610711540189.jpeg RTTEe1.12.PNG Hiccup talks to Stoick RTTE.png Racing with Astrid.jpg Diving down.jpg V FORMATION!.png Never seen anything like them before.jpg Build a new armada.jpg Dagur will steal them.jpg Hiccup and Toothless coming for Astrid.jpg Under water.jpg Saving_Astrid_2.jpg Having rescued Astrid.jpg Thanks Hiccup.jpg In the meantime.jpg At that ship.jpg Stem to stern.jpg Niwiarz1.png Shield RTTE.png DD S3 RttE E1 0441.jpg DD S3 RttE E1 0446.jpg Entering the Reaper.jpg Dragons Race to the Edge 01.jpg Be okay.jpg Tumblr nteyvoWjnv1s51zmfo6 1280.jpg Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2 We're fine.jpg Astrid, Hiccup, and Tuffnut race to the edge.jpg Say dragon eye.jpg Gothie.png After seeing Gothi's signal that she's got nothing.jpg Astrid and Hiccup as the snow wraith starts up a storm.jpg We should work fast.jpg Hiccup saying good idea.jpg Get out of here.jpg Huge storm.jpg Fire back where.jpg Find anything.jpg Barely.jpg We'll net it.jpg RTTEGothi5.PNG Any sense.jpg RTTEDragonEye3.PNG 85bdae832f369e767a272153746aa280.png HiccupandToothless(51).png Imperfect Harmony 27ad8fe4f3ef7471f72ec6066045fbea.png Worse it gets.jpg Upn seeing blue amongst the gray clouds.jpg Fly to the light.jpg Astrid excitedly saying we made it.jpg Sitting on rocks.jpg I guess we don't.jpg Where were making.jpg Vote on where we're making camp.jpg Making camp.jpg You were right.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking at the moon.jpg Who knows what we will find out here.jpg Sitting by the edge of the island.jpg It's gone.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E3_0213.jpg No idea.jpg A418c1c2023d2037d554f65a6079c588.png Wanted to say i'm sorry.jpg Are you kidding.jpg Our own island.jpg RttE; Like Stoick And Thornado.jpg RttE; Trapped In Amber.jpg RttE - E3 Hold On!.jpg RttE - E3 Dragon Bones.jpg 6.gif Earspliter sees the son.png Earspitter save Hiccup.png Death Song follw Hiccup.png Bad hears.png After so much time.png Ambered Thunderdrum.png I'll handle the Death Song.png Hiccup see the baby.png Hiccup meets with Earsplitter.png Hiccup is saved from amber.png Hey remember us.png Earsplitter with Hiccup.png Earsplitter roars at Hiccup.png Earsplitter roar.png Earsplitter move it's back.png Earsplitter is saved.png Earsplitter is now trained.png Earsplitter alogside of Hiccup.png You know mr. Thunderdrum.png You help me.png Wrong FOOT.png Unsuccesfully flight.png Thank You.png Son.png Oh.png I coming.png Hiccup save Earsplitter.png Hiccup save Earsplitter 2.png Hiccup rides Earsplitter.png Death Song 11.png Death Song 34.png ToothlessControlled.jpeg When Darkness Falls We ignore it.jpg Astrid giving Hiccup two thumbs up.jpg Falling for this.jpg Hiccup starting to need to check on it.jpg Astrid having come up to Hiccup to show him her design.jpg Since you brought it up.jpg What are you up to.jpg One idea.jpg Vote on it.jpg The riders working on their ideas.jpg Looking at the white terrible terror.jpg Snotlout saying I was gonna.jpg DD S3 RttE E4 0468.jpg Idea from Smidvarg.jpg All your ideas.jpg The gang agreeing to Hiccup's name for the island.jpg Our new outpost.jpg Don't go there.jpg Amazing.jpg Normal DD S3 RttE E4 0594.jpg Big Man on Berk Something's clearly not right.jpg Reacting to Fishlegs eating the spoiled yak milk.jpg Hiccup thinking about what to do about Fishlegs allergies.jpg Allergic to Meatlug.jpg Astrid and Hiccup reacting to what is happening with Fishlegs.jpg Reaction to seeing Fishlegs fly through the air.jpg Did you see that.jpg Fall in love.jpg Where'd he go.jpg Gothi making something.jpg Now what.jpg Astrid starting to explain that thor bonecrusher is not afraid of anything.jpg Astrid and Hiccup and bonecrusher walks away.jpg And Snotlout.jpg Where they're headed.jpg We better.jpg You guys grab him.jpg Gone Gustav Gone Hiccupandtoothless3.jpg Hiccup shinging the dragon eye on Astrid.jpg Gustav.jpg Wait a minute GGG.jpg Watch him.jpg Major breakthrough.jpg I don't know GGG.jpg Smidvarg about to land.jpg Astrid and Hiccup from Smidvarg's point of view.jpg Please GGG.jpg DD S3 RttE E6 0091.jpg Hiccup angry GGG.jpg Most unstable caverns.jpg We have to find him GGG.jpg I don't like this Hiccup.jpg Out ther.jpg Dagur was very clear.jpg After Hiccup says I'll be careful.jpg Just something I.jpg Reign of Fireworms If they were migrating.jpg Off all the barrels too.jpg Astrid and Hiccup reacting to what the twins are saying.jpg Uh uh no.jpg Giving them the Island.jpg Were not giving them the Island.jpg Cracked up to be.jpg After seeing the twins headbutt each other.jpg DD S3 RttE E7 0176.jpg Come on Astrid.jpg Response to the postion Hiccup is given.jpg Come on Hiccup.jpg Here's a question.jpg While listening to the rules.jpg How about breathing.jpg Name of your island.jpg Hiccup and Astrid and their reaction to a fireworm.jpg Hiccup asking Astrid what she is in for.jpg Are you gonna let.jpg 9e7e52afdc7bcfcc0cd8ae32a6642f90.png What ya in for.jpg What just trying to be funny.jpg DD S3 RttE E7 0433.jpg By ourselves.jpg DD S3 RttE E7 0458.jpg 29f6b5e6ee1742ff1362c3ae33d78b6c.png I just hope you learned something.jpg B79610b44538670eae198843839ff8bf.png Crushing It Mapa race to the edge crushing it.png DD_S3_RttE_E8_0196.jpg You weren't kidding.jpg Astrid starting to answer Hiccup's question.jpg Sort of.jpg What's wrong with him.jpg Getting out of hand.jpg You search the east.jpg First things first.jpg Did you find the rumblehorn.jpg We need to draw.jpg Hiccup reacting to Gobber's question.jpg The wave hitting the wall.jpg hicctoothrtte.jpg Quake, Rattle and Roll Quake Rattle and Roll.png Twin's lookout tower.jpg Sound Good.jpg Somebody keeps stealing our tower.png From Dark Deep went.jpg From Dark Deep went 2.jpg Dragons-Race-to-the-Edge-Season-3-Episode-9-Quake-Rattle-and-Roll.jpg Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III gallery Quake, rattle and roll.jpg Look there.jpg Tumblr o8jiheG6Rv1s51zmfo10 1280.jpg Tumblr o8jiheG6Rv1s51zmfo9 1280.jpg Tumblr o8jiheG6Rv1s51zmfo8 1280.jpg Tumblr o8jiheG6Rv1s51zmfo7 1280.jpg Tumblr o8jiheG6Rv1s51zmfo6 1280.jpg Tumblr o8jiheG6Rv1s51zmfo5 1280.jpg Tumblr o8jiheG6Rv1s51zmfo4 1280.jpg Tumblr o8p372AjQy1s51zmfo3 1280.jpg Tumblr o8p372AjQy1s51zmfo1 1280.jpg Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1 Hiccup having just handed Astrid something.jpg We're only taking.jpg Hiccup and Astrid after Stoick says I'm waiting.jpg Find out who it is.jpg S03E10 - Have Dragon Will Travel, Pttwo.jpg S03E10 - Have Dragon Will Travel, Ptthree.jpg I was thinking if we.jpg How we can find.jpg S03E10 - Have Dragon Will Travel, Ptseven.jpg We can figure.jpg Where this thing.jpg Not vikings.jpg Across a few.jpg Have DragonWill Travell 1.png Twins serve a purpose.jpg S03E10 - Have Dragon Will Travel, Ptnine.jpg Loot from the ship.jpg S03E10 - Have Dragon Will Travel, Pt11.jpg Windshear6.png i wouldn't do that if i were you!..png tumblr_nqio2x7Zq71t41phdo4_1280.png Great having Heather back.jpg Wait until after.jpg She's definitley.jpg DD S3 RttE E10 0435.jpg Hiccup exchange hugs with Heather.jpg hiccupisbatman.jpg|batman toothlessisadorable.jpg|adorable favoriteduo.jpg datface.jpg toothlessgotnotimeforthis.jpg Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2 Tumblr inline nrp1qckLia1s8zbfz 500.jpg S03E11 - Have Dragon Will Travel, Ptthree.jpg Tumblr ntmjb2cDnq1ucxb78o4 1280.png S03E11 - Have Dragon Will Travel, Ptfive.jpg S03E11 - Have Dragon Will Travel, Ptsix.jpg|"Is Heather my sister?" Lookout.jpg Heather come on.jpg S03E11 - Have Dragon Will Travel, Pteight.jpg Saying goodbye to Heather.jpg Hiccup nodding to Heather.jpg Astrid having put her arm around Hiccup.jpg Astrid having put her right hand on Hiccup's shouldr.jpg Hiccup and Astrid watching Heather leaving.jpg The Next Big Sting HiccupFlightSuit.png HiccupandToothless(23).png Dragonfly.jpg What was that.jpg Or dragons.jpg We will bring it back.jpg The gang seeing the speed stinger touching Hiccup's hand.jpg As quick as we can.jpg 0908.gif Talking about the speed stinger.jpg He's staying here.jpg It's historic.jpg Changes on a little something.jpg If you say.jpg Out of his cage.jpg Not on his own.jpg Pretty good idea who helped.jpg Did for us.jpg He helped us.jpg For that little time.jpg RttE; Be With Your True Pack.jpg Lead Stinger 81.png Lead Stinger 79.png Lead Stinger 78.png Lead Stinger 77.png Lead Stinger 64.png Total Nightmare 7715f12eecfc3c58577fb304d5d9d4b9.jpg That's not just.jpg What a cliff hanger.jpg Cleaning their dragons.jpg This easily.jpg Not ride a dragon.jpg Concern for Snotlout.jpg About the titan wing.jpg Gigantic, scary.jpg They didn't make it.jpg Trying to wear it down.jpg After the fight sounds cease.jpg The twins crying.jpg Fangmaster 14.png Fangmaster 13.png Fangmaster 12.png Fangmaster 11.png Fangmaster 10.png Fangmaster 5.png Fangmaster 4.png Fangmaster 3.png Fangmaster 2.png 2 Season Team Astrid Team Astridthree.jpg Team Astridfive.jpg Team Astridsix.jpg Team Astridseven.jpg Team Astrideight.jpg Team Astridnine.jpg Team Astrideleven.jpg Team Astrid12.jpg Team Astrid21.jpg Team Astrid22.jpg Team Astrid23.jpg Team Astrid26.jpg Team Astrid27.jpg Team Astrid30.jpg Team Astrid31.jpg Team Astrid32.jpg Team Astrid33.jpg Team Astrid35.jpg Team Astrid36.jpg Team Astrid37.jpg Team Astrid38.jpg DD S3 RttE E14 0142.jpg Team Astrid40.jpg Team Astrid62.jpg Team Astrid63.jpg Team Astrid64.jpg Team Astrid65.jpg Team Astrid66.jpg Team Astrid67.jpg Team Astrid68.jpg Team Astrid70.jpg Team Astrid72.jpg Team Astrid73.jpg Team Astrid76.jpg Team Astrid78.jpg Team Astrid79.jpg Team Astrid80.jpg Team Astrid82.jpg Team Astrid83.jpg Team Astrid84.jpg Team Astrid115.jpg Team Astrid117.jpg Team Astrid118.jpg Team Astrid119.jpg Team Astrid120.jpg Team Astrid121.jpg Team Astrid122.jpg Team Astrid123.jpg Team Astrid127.jpg Team Astrid129.jpg Team Astrid130.jpg Team Astrid131.jpg Team Astrid132.jpg Team Astrid133.jpg Team Astrid134.jpg Team Astrid135.jpg Team Astrid136.jpg Team Astrid163.jpg Team Astrid164.jpg Team Astrid167.jpg Team Astrid174.jpg Team Astrid175.jpg Team Astrid176.jpg Team Astrid177.jpg Team Astrid178.jpg Team Astrid188.jpg Team Astrid189.jpg Team Astrid190.jpg Team Astrid191.jpg Night of the Hunters, Part 1 Hiccup swimming down to save Astrid.jpg Night of the Hunters part I66.jpg Night of the Hunters part I67.jpg Night of the Hunters part I68.jpg Hiccup swmming back to the surface having grabbed Astrid.jpg Night of the Hunters part I69.jpg Hiccup holding Astrid.jpg Night of the Hunters part I72.jpg Night of the Hunters part I73.jpg Night of the Hunters part I74.jpg Hiccup yelling Astrid's name RTTE.jpg Night of the Hunters part I75.jpg Night of the Hunters part I76.jpg Night of the Hunters part I77.jpg Night of the Hunters part I78.jpg What took you so long RTTE.jpg Night of the Hunters part I79.jpg Night of the Hunters part I80.jpg Night of the Hunters part I82.jpg Hiccup hugging Astrid.jpg Night of the Hunters part I83.jpg Night of the Hunters part I84.jpg Night of the Hunters part I85.jpg Night of the Hunters part I87.jpg Night of the Hunters part I88.jpg Night of the Hunters part I89.jpg Hiccup hugging Astrid 2.jpg Night of the Hunters part I91.jpg Hiccup hugging Astrid 3.jpg Night of the Hunters part I94.jpg Night of the Hunters part I96.jpg Night of the Hunters part I97.jpg Night of the Hunters part I107.jpg Night of the Hunters part I109.jpg Night of the Hunters part I110.jpg Night of the Hunters part I113.jpg Night of the Hunters part I122.jpg Night of the Hunters part I126.jpg Night of the Hunters part I127.jpg Night of the Hunters part I131.jpg Night of the Hunters part I132.jpg Night of the Hunters part I133.jpg Night of the Hunters part I140.jpg Night of the Hunters part I141.jpg Night of the Hunters part I142.jpg Night of the Hunters part I144.jpg Night of the Hunters part I153.jpg Night of the Hunters part I155.jpg Night of the Hunters part I156.jpg Night of the Hunters part I157.jpg Night of the Hunters part I162.jpg Night of the Hunters part I163.jpg Night of the Hunters part I164.jpg Night of the Hunters part I165.jpg Night of the Hunters part I166.jpg Night of the Hunters part I167.jpg Night of the Hunters part I168.jpg Night of the Hunters part I170.jpg Night of the Hunters part I172.jpg Night of the Hunters part I173.jpg Night of the Hunters part I174.jpg Night of the Hunters part I176.jpg Night of the Hunters part I177.jpg Night of the Hunters part I178.jpg Night of the Hunters part I179.jpg Night of the Hunters part I181.jpg Night of the Hunters part I182.jpg Night of the Hunters part I183.jpg Night of the Hunters part I184.jpg Night of the Hunters part I185.jpg Night of the Hunters part I186.jpg Night of the Hunters part I187.jpg Night of the Hunters, Part 2 Night of the Hunters part II130.jpg Night of the Hunters part II131.jpg Dragons-Riders-of-Berk-Season-3-Episode-16-Night-of-the-Hunters-Part-2.jpg HiccupandToothless.png Bad Moon Rising Twobadmoon.jpg Threebadmoon.jpg Fourbadmoon.jpg Fivebadmoon.jpg Sixbadmoon.jpg Sevenbadmoon.jpg Eightbadmoon.jpg Ninebadmoon.jpg 11badmoon.jpg 12badmoon.jpg 13badmoon.jpg 15badmoon.jpg 17badmoon.jpg 18badmoon.jpg 19badmoon.jpg 20badmoon.jpg 21badmoon.jpg 26badmoon.jpg Snotlout Gets the Axe One.jpg Two.jpg Three.jpg Four.jpg Five.jpg Six.jpg Seven.jpg Eight.jpg 23Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 25Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 27Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 28Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 31Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 32Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 33Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 34Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 35Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 36Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 38Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 45Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 48Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 65Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 67Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 69Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg IMG 1548.PNG 73Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 74Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 83Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 84Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 85Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 87Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 88Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 89Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg The Zippleback Experience The_Zippleback_Experienceone.jpg The_Zippleback_Experiencetwo.jpg The_Zippleback_Experiencethree.jpg The_Zippleback_Experiencesix.jpg The_Zippleback_Experienceseven.jpg The_Zippleback_Experiencenine.jpg 12657807_10153719188895020_2009877016566994464_o.png DD S3 RttE E19 0244.jpg DD S3 RttE E19 0271.jpg tumblr_o0r3i8KSLh1ritmyro1_1280.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E19_0381.jpg|Hiccup's reaction to being called a coward DD S3 RttE E19 0462.jpg|captured/kidnap by the Dragon Hunters DD S3 RttE E19 0491.jpg DD S3 RttE E19 0497.jpg|not the most heroic escape DD S3 RttE E19 0503.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience15.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience16.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience17.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience18.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience21.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience22.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience23.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience25.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience26.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience27.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience28.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience29.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience30.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience31.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience33.jpg DD S3 RttE E19 0574.jpg|"Would someone pleas tell this lunatic it's over!" The_Zippleback_Experience34.jpg HiccupPranked.png Snow Way Out Snow_Way_Outsix.jpg Snow_Way_Outseven.jpg Snow_Way_Outeight.jpg Snow_Way_Outnine.jpg Snow_Way_Outten.jpg Snow_Way_Out11.jpg Snow_Way_Out14.jpg Snow_Way_Out44.jpg Snow_Way_Out45.jpg Snow_Way_Out46.jpg Snow_Way_Out47.jpg Snow_Way_Out48.jpg Snow_Way_Out49.jpg Snow_Way_Out52.jpg Snow_Way_Out53.jpg Snow_Way_Out56.jpg DD S3 RttE E20 0354.jpg Snow_Way_Out69.jpg Snow_Way_Out71.jpg Snow_Way_Out73.jpg Snow_Way_Out74.jpg Snow_Way_Out80.jpg Snow_Way_Out85.jpg Snow_Way_Out89.jpg Snow_Way_Out90.jpg Snow_Way_Out91.jpg Snow_Way_Out92.jpg Snow_Way_Out93.jpg Snow_Way_Out94.jpg Snow_Way_Out95.jpg Snow_Way_Out101.jpg Snow_Way_Out102.jpg Snow_Way_Out103.jpg Snow_Way_Out104.jpg Snow_Way_Out105.jpg Snow_Way_Out106.jpg Snow_Way_Out107.jpg Snow_Way_Out108.jpg Tumblr o0rc9j6PQ21ub5mbwo9 1280.jpg|Hiccup hurt that Astrid would keep secrets from him since they are supposed to be a team. Snow_Way_Out110.jpg HiccupandToothless(83).png HiccupandToothless(82).png Edge of Disaster, Part 1 ScreenEOD2.png Booktoothless.jpg ScreenEOD3.png DD S3 RttE E21 0052.jpg please.jpg extr.jpg es.jpg DD S3 RttE E21 0231.jpg Edge of Disaster, Part 2 DD S3 RttE E22 0080.jpg DD S3 RttE E22 0107.jpg DD S3 RttE E22 0328.jpg HiccupandToothlessFlying.png Shock and Awe Shock and Aweone.jpg Shock and Awetwo.jpg Shock and Awethree.jpg Shock and Awefour.jpg Shock and Awefive.jpg Shock and Awesix.jpg Shock and Aweseven.jpg Shock and Aweeight.jpg Shock and Awenine.jpg Shock and Aweten.jpg Shock and Awe11.jpg Shock and Awe12.jpg Shock and Awe13.jpg Shock and Awe18.jpg Shock and Awe21.jpg Shock and Awe33.jpg Shock and Awe34.jpg HiccupandToothless(32).png|Loki'd! A Time to Skrill A Time to Skrill 17.jpg A Time to Skrill 18.jpg A Time to Skrill 19.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E24_0367.jpg|"OK, everybody stop jumping on everybody!" DD S3 RttE E24 0504.jpg A Time to Skrill four.jpg IMG 1541.PNG Ridinglightning.png Tamingskrill.png A Time to Skrill five.jpg A Time to Skrill six.jpg A Time to Skrill seven.jpg A Time to Skrill eight.jpg HiccupandToothlessRttE.jpeg HiccupandToothless .jpeg HiccupandToothless(8).jpeg HiccupToothless(3).jpeg ATimetoSkrill(5).png ATimetoSkrill(4).png ATimetoSkrill(3).png ATimetoSkrill(2).png Maces and Talons, Part 1 Maces_and_Talons_part_Ifour.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_Ifive.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_Iseven.jpg Maces and Talons part Ihic.jpg Maces and Talons part Ihictwo.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_Ithirteen.jpg Maces and Talons part Ihicfour.jpg Maces and Talons part Ihicfive.jpg Maces and Talons part Ihicsix.jpg Maces and Talons part Ihicseven.jpg Maces and Talons part Ihiceight.jpg Maces and Talons part Ihicnine.jpg Maces and Talons part I21.jpg DD S3 RttE E25 0337.jpg Tumblr o0rc9j6PQ21ub5mbwo6 1280.jpg Maces and Talons part Ihicten.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_I22.jpg DD S3 RttE E25 0353.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_I23.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_I24.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_I27.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_I29.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_I34.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_I37.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_I44.jpg Maces and Talons, Part 2 Maces_and_Talons_part_II5.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II6.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II7.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II9.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II10.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II11.jpg Maces and Talons part II14.jpg Maces and Talons part II15.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II16.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II17.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II18.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II20.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II21.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II22.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II24.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II25.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II26.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II36.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II37.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II47.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II48.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II52.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II53.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II55.jpg Maces and Talons part II66.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E26_0535.jpg|Hiccup screaming after losing the Dragon Eye to Viggo Maces and Talons part II71.jpg Tumblr o0rc9j6PQ21ub5mbwo10 1280.jpg Other Race to the Edge-still01.jpg Race to the edge Hiccup.png Dragoneye.png Poster.jpg hiccup fire.jpg Originalrtte3.jpg Category:Gallery